Holiday 2012 Oneshots
by luvrofink
Summary: Happy holidays to flifliki, carenl, ordinaryvamp and Cris. A series of independent stories gifted to some of the most lovely women in the fandom. Multiple POV. Rated M for you know what.
1. A Model Love for Flifliki

_**SMeyer owns Twilight, but I own this. **_

_A/N: This is part one of four of my Holiday 2012 oneshots. Last year I devoted four pieces to some of my favorite fandom girls for Christmas, and I decided to do it again. This one is for flifliki for always being there and for shining her love on me like the beautiful Brazillian sun. Thank you to all of my readers for sticking with me. This is for you too. _

_Thank you as always to MarchHare5 for beta'ing. _

_Summary: Bella is an up and coming model, and Edward is the secret designer and creator of Cubra Shoes. When they meet we get the perfect model of love. B/E POV. Lemons and fuckhot romance. Shoefetishward at his finest. _

_A Model Love_

_Bella_

A gust of winter wind swept down Sixth Avenue as I pulled the lapels of my coat higher up on my neck. The town car behind me pulled away from the curb as I stood on the busy sidewalk. I pushed my shoulders back and took a deep breath. My dream was only a few more steps away.

Modeling was a cut-throat business. I'd managed to snag a few Victoria's Secret shoots and a spread for BCBG, but this was the shoot of a lifetime.

Cubra had offered me to become the new face of their company. I was told that the designer, Alice Brandon-Cullen, had asked for me specifically herself, and I might have pinched myself at the meeting with my agent Rosalie Hale.

My heels clicked against the marble floor of the hotel lobby, and I walked straight to the elevators. One opened immediately, and I stepped inside, the doors closing and leaving me alone once more. I smoothed down my coat as I stared at my reflection in the metal door, nervously fidgeting as I rode to the top.

When the doors opened on the twenty-third floor I could hear commotion. There were only two penthouses up here, giving the shoot privacy. As I got out of the elevator and started down the hall I could see that the penthouse doors were open. Loud voices echoed into the corridor, and I felt my palms begin to sweat. This was my big break. I couldn't blow it.

Right inside the doorway was a woman on her cellphone, yelling at the person on the other line about Mr. Masen not having coffee. She seemed extremely frazzled, and I felt bad for the poor thing. Surely her boss wasn't that much of a prick. I walked into the room and looked around for anyone familiar.

"Bella! Over here, sexy!" I looked toward the voice calling my name to see Seth at the vanity, waving me over.

I'd worked with Seth before. He was an amazing artist and always made me feel glamorous. His skill for makeup was just about perfect, and he was quite nice to look at. It was too bad he didn't swing my way.

With a smile I headed toward him just as a man rushed by, his arm knocking into my shoulder. I stumbled back and caught myself on a nearby table.

"Are you all right, Bella?" The man's voice was warm, tinged with worry, and I nodded, taking a chance to look up at him.

I definitely had never seen him before. He searched my face and then looked down at my feet as if checking to see I was all right. While I had the opportunity I took in every inch of him, from his messy bronze hair to the crisp, grey suit he wore. Everything about him screamed "fuck me." I definitely wanted to, that's for sure.

Realizing I hadn't answered him, I muttered, "I'm fine. Thank you."

The man didn't acknowledge me, just continued to ogle my feet. I fidgeted, unsure as to why he was looking at my shoes so intently.

Seth interrupted the exchange, hollering at me again. "Come on, Bella. Shoot is in thirty. Even I need more time than that!"

That got the man's attention, his head snapping toward Seth's annoyed voice.

"Excuse me," the man said before rushing off.

I plopped into Seth's chair, and he stepped behind me, toying with the ends of my wavy hair. "Better watch out for that one, Bella. The man has got impeccable taste in shoes, but horrible when it comes to women."

Confused, I asked, "What do you mean 'taste in shoes'?"

Seth gawked at me in the mirror. "You don't know who he is?"

I shook my head, and Seth's black eyes widened comically.

"Well, since you're the new face of Cubra I think you should know. Edward Masen is the designer of the shoes you'll be wearing today."

I scoffed and rolled my eyes. "Um, did Jake fuck you stupid last night? Alice Cullen-Brandon is the designer, hence the c-u-b-r-a."

Pain radiated over my scalp as Seth pulled my hair like a little bitch. "Who's the old dog in this business, Missy? I've worked with Cubra for the past five years, and I'm telling you, Edward Masen is the designer. Alice Cullen-Brandon is the front, the face of the company."

"Why would he lie?"

Seth shrugged. "Something about his dad not approving."

I felt bad for the beautiful man. He had to hide his incredible talent because his father was a close-minded asshole.

"That's awful," I hissed as Seth started ading blush to my cheeks.

"Yeah, well, that's a bigot for you. He owned a rifle company, for fuck's sake. Pretty sure Mr. Masen was afraid his dad would take him out back and shoot him for wanting to design anything, much less women's shoes."

Seth worked in silence after that as I watched us in the mirror. Movement behind us caught my eye, and I noticed that Edward was standing off to the side, coffee cup in hand as he surveyed the room. His eyes fell on me, deep jade swirling with so much emotion that I couldn't keep up. His stare reminded me of something I'd seen at a shoot once. I had to sit between two male lions while I did a spread for a magazine in the U.K., and I distinctly recall the look in the largest lion's eyes—pure predatory hunger. I was afraid at first, but when he lay down and settled into his position I immediately relaxed. Unlike the lion, Edward didn't relax. He looked stiff and intent on his prey, and I wasn't sure how I felt about it.

Luckily Seth had to start on my eye makeup, blocking the mirror so that I couldn't see the mysterious man. My heart kept pounding in my chest as if I were expecting him to pounce on me any moment. After a few more minutes Seth was finished, and it was off for me to change. Behind the curtains I undressed, peeling away my blouse and bra before tugging down the fitted skirt, followed by my panties. I toed off my black Louboutins and set them to the side. Waiting for me was a set of lingerie, black lace and silk complete with a petticoat and stockings. I worked my way into each piece, allowing the sexy garments to pull me into my role. Neatly placed on a nearby chair was a beautiful pair of Cubras, black stilettos with straps secured with bright gold buckles. Carefully I bent over and slipped the right one on, loving the snug fit of leather around my toes. It was deafeningly quiet as the buckle clinked before I tightened the strap around my ankle.

When I was through with the other shoe I hung up my clothes and exited the curtain. As I walked around the makeshift dressing room I gasped when I saw Edward standing there facing where I'd been minutes before. His eyes snapped to mine and that smoldering look of hunger was back. Butterflies burst to life inside my belly, flapping their wings as I tried to keep cool. Could he really hunger for me? I had to push those feelings aside, knowing they wouldn't do anything for the shoot. I needed to be focused, not get caught up in the delicious piece of man in front of me.

A woman rushed past me into the dressing room, and when I looked back I could see her silhouette behind the curtain. The large window to her left illuminated the dressing room, giving me a shadowed view of her movements, and I realized Edward had watched me get dressed like some old-time peep show. Instead of feeling embarrassed I used the little show to boost my confidence.

I rolled my shoulders back and held my head high, giving Edward a blinding smile. "Excuse me, Mr. Masen."

As I walked past, Edward called out to me. "You look fantastic in my shoes, Bella."

It took every ounce of concentration not to trip at his confession, but I managed to make my way to the ornate, king-sized bed without a single misstep.

The shoot began, and Jared, the photographer, was incredible. With each pose thoughts of Edward faded and nothing existed but me and the camera. On the bed, sprawled out on my back, I kicked my legs up, crossing them at the ankles as Jared took a snap at the shoes on my feet. He got one of me from behind, the seam of my stockings trailing down my thighs and calves to the object of desire. Jared prompted me to lie on my stomach, chin in hand as he snapped a few more photos. From where I lay I could see Edward across the room, his mouth slightly open and his cheeks flushed. He palmed himself through his suit pants, and I couldn't help but lick my lips.

Jared must've noticed the lust on my face because he squealed in delight. "Give me more of that!"

Feeling emboldened by Edward's reaction to the shoot and Jared's excitement, I decided to go with it. Edward had left me on edge that I felt a little payback was in order. I flipped onto my back and ran my hands over my breasts, arching my back, mouth open as Jared made ecstatic praises in the background. All I could think about was Edward, hard and wanting across the room. Heat bubbled inside of me, and my skin grew flush, the room absolutely silent except for Jared's work and the pounding of blood in my ears.

_Edward_

Bella Swan was made to wear my shoes. With legs that went on for miles and dainty feet that were just the right size, I knew she would be perfect. Alice agreed as well. Just one glossy photograph of Bella on the Victoria's Secret runway and my cousin was sold. Lucky for me Bella was a fan of Cubra and agreed to become the new face of my line.

When she showed up in my competition's product I couldn't find it in me to be annoyed. She looked fucking fantastic in those red-soled demons.

I couldn't help but watch as Seth worked his magic, turning Bella from beautiful to glamorous, but it was watching her dress that almost brought me to my knees. Unknowingly Bella stripped for me, taking off and putting on each piece of clothing as if she were putting on a private show. She was so incredibly sensual. It was that raw sexiness that I knew would launch Cubra to the next platform. When she bent over to buckle the shoes I thought I'd come right on the spot. Her shadowed curves made my cock ache, and it took every bit of control not to tear behind the curtain and show her just how beautiful I thought she was. I knew I shouldn't have been watching her, especially with so many people in the room, but I couldn't look away. There was something so raw and erotic about the way she moved, the care and, dare I say, reverence she took in putting my shoes on her feet that made me want to worship her.

She gasped in surprise as she came from behind the curtain, and I couldn't help but smirk. Uncertainty flashed across her beautiful face, and a slight pucker creased between her eyebrows. I wanted so desperately to know what she was thinking and to take away whatever concerned her. The moment she looked at Kate working in the dressing room I knew that I'd been caught. I could see it in her face, the shock melting into smugness before she excused herself.

I didn't think anything could be better than seeing her undress behind that curtain, but I was wrong. I never made it a habit to show up at photoshoots, content to let the professionals do their job, but I wasn't going to miss the chance to see Bella work. Watching her flirt with the camera made my knees weak, and I had to lean against the wall for support. When she flipped onto her back and smiled at the camera, her legs crossed at the ankles in an innocent yet provocative pose, I had to adjust myself. She made me rock solid just from a goddamn look, and when she caught me mid shift I couldn't find it in me to be embarrassed. I wanted her to know what she was doing to me. After that it was like she was teasing me, tempting me from the bed across the room while everyone watched. Her fingers ghosted down her legs and fiddled with the strap around her ankles, and I wanted my teeth to replace those fingers, to feel the soft leather give way before my lips met her delicate, creamy skin.

When everyone left I'd make sure Bella Swan knew just how crazy she made me.

The shoot seemed to take forever after that, each new outfit or seductive pose adding to the coy foreplay we had stumbled upon. It'd been too long since I'd found someone that ignited such raw desire in me, and I couldn't wait to release it. As the shoot began to wind down, those that no longer needed to be present filtered out, leaving Seth, Jared, Kate, Bella, and me. When Jared rested the camera on the end table I watched as Bella the temptress slowly faded and her shyness came rolling back in. She was the most amazing and interesting woman I'd ever met.

Not wanting to linger while she got changed, even though I really wanted to watch again, I stepped out into the hall, ready to catch her when she left. It didn't take long before the click of her heels sounded against the marble floor. I waited, my eyes on the ground so that the first sight I would get would be the complimentary pair of shoes she'd chosen to wear out of the shoot. Right in my view were the first pair she'd tried on, my absolute favorite in the collection, and I bit back a groan.

"Thank you for the shoes, Edward," her voice was soft and unsure as my eyes trailed from her feet up her legs until I reached her stunning face.

"You're welcome. I hoped you'd enjoy them. Now that you're the face of Cubra you'll have them all."

It was a fact. She'd be required to wear them for certain events for sure, but the joy she took in footwear made me certain that any pair she wanted she'd get. I loved seeing her in them, so it was a plus for me.

"Well, um, thank you for the opportunity, and I guess I shouldn't keep you. Thanks again."

She moved to walk past me, but I grabbed her arm gently. With her so close I could smell the sweet scent of her perfume, the floral mix complementing her natural smell. The tips of her curls brushed my hand, and it made me shiver.

"I was just about to have dinner in my room. Would you like to join me?"

It was a bold move, but I needed her.

Bella bit down on her bottom lip, and I fought the urge to pull it free. Instead I let my hand trail down her arm, lacing my fingers with hers. Her hand felt so good in mine, warm and small, and when she nodded in agreement I smiled widely and walked us to the other end of the hall to the other penthouse.

"That's convenient," she muttered teasingly, and I shrugged.

"Are you saying I planned this?" I quirked an eyebrow at her, and Bella's eyes widened.

"No! I would never insinuate something like that. I meant that since you were at the shoot and, you know... right here."

I laughed at her stuttered explanation. "It's all right. I was teasing."

The door popped open when I slid the card key in the slot, and I motioned for Bella to go ahead. She looked around, admiring the view of the city as I closed the door and walked to the bar.

"Would you like a drink before dinner?" I held up a bottle of red wine.

"That'd be great. Thank you."

I opened the bottle and poured us each a glass before joining Bella at the large window. She took a sip, the red liquid meeting her pink-painted lips, and I swallowed hard, fighting down the urge to lean over and kiss her.

Focusing on the cityscape before us, I asked about the shoot. "You don't seem nervous or shy in front of the camera. What's your trick?"

Bella shrugged and glanced at me out of the corner of her eye. "It's like acting, I guess. I give the audience what it wants."

Was she talking about me and how she relentlessly teased me until I was a tightly wound spring?

"So that was just an act?"

Could she have just been playing with me, taunting me, but not really wanting me?

Bella turned to face me then, a determined gleam in her eyes as she set her glass on the window sill. "No. No, it wasn't just an act. Watching you watch me, the way you touched yourself when you thought no one was looking, made me want to please you. You scare me and make me nervous, but you also make me feel beautiful, sexy."

The honesty that dripped from every word was sexier than any dirty talk I'd ever heard.

I couldn't stop myself as I grabbed her by the waist, the silk of her blouse smooth and cool under my skin. Bella gasped as I held her flush against me, her wine-tinged breath ghosting over my face.

"You are beautiful. So beautiful and sexy."

When I pressed my lips to her mouth, Bella's tongue slipped out to taste me. She was so bold, setting us both on fire, and I wanted more.

Her kisses were deep and playful, and when I walked us toward the window, holding her against the glass, Bella lifted her leg and wrapped it around my waist. I dropped my hand to her thigh, sliding up her skirt to feel the bare skin of her ass. She felt perfect in my hand as I moved inward, my fingertips meeting the damp lace of her thong covering her crotch. Teasingly I increased the pressure of my touch, my finger driving a tiny bit of lace into her entrance. When Bella moaned into my mouth, her fingers tugging at my hair, I took it as a sign to do more. I squeezed her ass, silently telling her not to drop her leg before tugging her blouse free from the waistband of her skirt. I undid the buttons hastily, letting the shirt fall open. Bella broke the kiss and looked down as I dipped my head to lick and suck at her cleavage. She arched her back, much like she did on the bed during the shoot, and I pulled down the demi-cups of her bra and used my mouth on one nipple while I pinched and played with the other.

"Oh!" Her little gasps and moans of pleasure spurred me on, and Bella rocked her hips, rubbing herself on me, desperate for friction.

As hot as it was to have her against the window, I wanted her on the bed, to take my time exploring every single inch. I reluctantly pulled away from her breasts, missing the taste of her skin immediately.

"Get on the bed."

Dinner was going to have to wait.

Bella did as I asked and sat down on the bed. I took off my jacket and rested it on a chair before reaching for my tie.

"No. Please, let me."

I smiled and walked quickly to where she sat, my hands at my sides as she stood. When she reached for my tie I brushed her blouse off her shoulders, the fabric falling to rest on the inside of her elbows. I then reached behind her and undid the clasp of her bra. Bella loosened the knot on my tie and pulled it over my head as her bra fell away, her breasts lifting sensually as her hands went above her head. Striking quickly I ducked down and sucked a nipple into my mouth, tugging on it with my teeth as Bella gave a mix between a laugh and a moan. I squeezed her in a tight embrace as my mouth moved over her sensitive flesh.

Bella dropped her arms and started undoing my shirt. She pushed the fabric from my shoulders, and I stepped back, letting it fall. Bella did the same, the silk blouse tumbling to the floor. Without prompting Bella sat down on the bed and scooted back. I followed, climbing over her, our faces inches apart.

Soon our hands and mouths were everywhere. I tasted every single inch of her skin I could reach before moving down her body and working her skirt and thong over her hips and tossing them aside. When she lay naked before me, her breaths labored and skin flushed, I knew I'd never get enough of her, and when my mouth met her wet folds I knew I could never live without her taste. Her cries were so beautiful as I worked my tongue inside her. She moved against the sheets, fisting the stark white linens as I drove my fingers into her over and over. I felt her clench around my digits as I ran my tongue over her clit, determined to make her come. And when she did, when she finally came apart before my eyes, I promised myself I'd see her come for me every fucking day.

I sat up on my knees and waited for Bella to catch her breath. I undid my pants, worked my hand into my underwear, and squeezed my cock for relief, the tip wet as I watched Bella press her palm between her legs, her whole body shaking with the aftershock of her orgasm. It was so fucking hot to watch her touch herself, and I made a mental note to ask her to do it again some time.

Bella sat up on her forearms and watched me, her eyes trained on the movement of my hand inside my pants.

"Need some help?" she asked as she tilted her head and smiled playfully.

I nodded as she moved onto all fours and crawled toward me. She looked feline, the sensual lines of her curves drawing me in. She stopped with her face right at my crotch and looked up at me from under her dark lashes.

"Can you take your cock out for me?"

I swallowed, feeling the tables turn, as she seduced me to obey her every whim. I pushed my pants and underwear down to my thighs and without using her hand Bella leaned forward and sucked the head of my cock between her lips.

"Oh, fuck!" I cried as her tongue swirled around the swollen head before she probed the tiny hole at the tip with her tongue.

She leaned in, forcing me farther into her mouth as I watched, enraptured.

Bella needed no prompting as I slipped my fingers through her curls, holding her hair back so I could watch as she fucked me with her mouth. The skin of my cock glistened with her saliva as she pulled back only to rock back forward, the head of my cock bumping the back of her throat.

Grunts and moans rumbled in my throat as she worked me over, never letting up. I leaned over her so that I could reach her breast that bounced and swayed as she rocked back and forth. I opened my hand beneath her nipple, letting the puckered flesh graze my palm. When she reached up to play with my sack I knew I had to stop her. I didn't want to come in her mouth, not this time. I wanted to be inside her when I finally gave in.

With a gentle grip on her shoulder I stopped her, and she looked up at me in confusion, my cock still buried in her mouth.

"You're going to make me come, Bella."

She slid back, my cock falling from between her lips and she sat on her heels. "Isn't that the point?" Her tone was slightly petulant, and it made my heart thump wildly that she was annoyed that I'd stopped her.

"It is, but I'd rather come inside your pussy."

Bella's mouth dropped open, and I couldn't help but laugh. Surely she wasn't shocked or embarrassed by my words after having had my dick between her plump lips.

"That's alright with you, isn't it?" I taunted.

She scowled at me and slowly, deliberately, turned around and got back on all fours. From this view I could see her ass and just the beginning of the folds between her legs, not to mention the shoes she still wore on her feet. Bella looked over her shoulder and saw where I was looking. "Want me to take them off?"

I growled, a sound that shocked us both. "Shoes stay on."

She laughed, carefree and beautiful as she rolled onto her back and spread her legs for me.

"Fuck me," I cursed under my breath, and luckily Bella didn't make another smart remark.

Not wanting to waste any more time I stood up and pulled off my pants and underwear, leaving them in a pile, and grabbed a condom from my bag. I tore the package and slipped on the latex as I settled in between Bella's legs. Her nails trailed down my chest and stomach as I teased her entrance with the head of my cock. Back and forth I slid it through her wet folds, enjoying the way she'd give a sharp intake of breath when she thought I'd finally push inside. Her knuckles were white as she fisted the sheets, and I knew I couldn't wait anymore. I stared in awe as I pressed inside, my cock stretching and filling her as she moaned softly. When my hips were flush against her I ran my hands up her stomach and to her chest, palming both breasts roughly before grabbing her under the knees and lifting her legs. With them pressed together against my right shoulder I slowly eased out of her pussy. With deliberate strokes I moved, loving the way her insides gripped my cock. Each thrust made her clench, tightening beautifully around me.

One of her heels dug into the side of my neck, and I twisted my head, my lips meeting the soft skin on the top of her foot. The smell of leather and Bella's own scent drove me mad and something in me snapped. My teeth grazed the strap on her ankle and dug into the creamy flesh of her foot as I pounded into her. My grip on her legs held her body in place, forcing her to take each punishing thrust of my cock.

"That feels so good. Fuck, you feel so good," she moaned, her hands cupping and tugging at her breasts.

My teeth sank into her calf as I pumped harder, and I soothed the passionate bite with my tongue, tasting the salt on her skin as I fucked her as hard as I could. The headboard slammed against the wall, and the bed creaked with our frenzied movements.

"I want you to come, Bella. I need to fucking feel it, baby."

I could feel the clenching of her muscles as I quickened my pace and leaned forward, bending her legs and forcing them to her chest. My cock slid deeper, filling her completely.

"That's it. I can feel you. Give me all of it," I growled as Bella threw her head back with a scream of my name, sending me over the edge. Stream after stream of my release shot into the condom, and my chest burned with needed breath, my head spinning with pleasure.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," I chanted as I slowed my thrusts, my cock too sensitive, though I wanted to keep going. I never wanted to leave her body. I never wanted to stop fucking her.

Eventually I had to, my softening cock retreating on its own, so I reluctantly pulled out and leaned over to move Bella's hair from her face, a blissful smile on her lips. She looked so happy and elated, mirroring my own feelings.

The bed dipped as I got off the mattress to dispose of the condom. While I was in the bathroom I started the shower, hoping she'd join me. With the water running I walked to the foot of the bed and gently undid the straps around her ankles, slipped off her shoes, and placed them on the floor.

Bella turned onto her back and smiled. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Would you like to come shower with me?" I asked, unsure if she was willing to stay for a while.

Her smile grew wider and my heart swelled. "That sounds heavenly."

I followed Bella into the bathroom and slipped into the shower behind her, where we spent the next hour washing and exploring. And when we dried off and crawled back into bed I hoped it'd be the first night of many nights we'd spend together.


	2. Cup of Sugar for carenl

**SMeyer owns Twilight, but I own this. **

_Thank you to Marchhare5 for beta'ing and Katiewinkles for prereading. _

_A/N: Thank you for all the great reviews for A Model Love. I;m so glad you guys are enjoying this. _

_This story is for carenl, my prereader for Kaleidoscope and an amazing member of the fandom. She's beautiful and funny and her fuckhot tatted neighbor inspired this little fic. I hope you enjoy it, bb. All my love-K. _

_Summary: Bella can't help but be drawn to her beautiful neighbor Edward. When he comes over to borrow a cup of sugar it opens up a whole new world of possibilities. Lemons and Tattward. BPOV. _

I tried not to look. I really, _really _did. But it was just too damn hard.

The curtain slipped through my fingers, covering the window and blocking the delicious sight that lingered right outside.

How was I not supposed to gawk at the beautiful piece of tattooed man that constantly paraded around the neighborhood? If he wasn't working under the hood of his fuckhot Camaro, he was running, —shirtless I might add, —or better yet, jogging while he pushed the little stroller of his niece.

Edward Cullen moved across the street from me twenty-two and a half days ago. I was busy pulling weeds in my flower beds, bent over in cut-off jean shorts with dirt up to my elbows when the mover trucks pulled in. I stared in awe as his furniture, piece by piece, was carried out by three of the most delicious men I'd ever seen. There was Mr. Buff-and-tan with abs that made my thighs clench. Then came lanky, salty dog blondie, with arms that were made for paddling waves, but what stopped me in my tracks was the deep, and vibrant colors that decorated the third guy's entire back. The muscles in his back shifted as he lifted a box onto his shoulder, making the canvas of sea creatures come to life. Dominating the piece was a large octopus in a beautiful teal color. Half of its arms clung to a bed of coral while the others danced in the current.

My eyes wandered to the rest of the man, taking in his red-toned hair and low-slung board shorts. I might have licked my lips at the tiny dimples above his ass.

When Rose stepped out onto the porch it was all over. Her vulgar whistle got the boys' attention, and all eyes landed on the two of us. I felt my face grow red with embarrassment as all three of them waved cheerfully before getting back to the move, a little more strut in their step.

"Rose!" I gave her my best bitch glare, but it only made her laugh at me.

"They are fucking hot, Bella. I'm sure they don't mind us admiring the view," she retorted as she plopped down on the porch swing to watch the show.

I tried to ignore her, and them, as I continued to pull weeds, but every so often I felt warmth spread over my skin, as if someone were staring at me. Eventually, I glanced over my shoulder and found Edward looking my way. His dark eyes were so intense, and I figured he was just interested about his crazy ass neighbor.

It took a few days after that first meeting, but I eventually went over and introduced myself. Edward lived alone, which gave me a dose of satisfaction. I was sure that just because he lived alone, it didn't mean he was celibate, though I never did see strange cars in his driveway.

Laughing at myself, I plopped down on the sofa. I was getting in too deep, spying on my neighbor whom I rarely ever talked to. It couldn't be helped. There was something about Edward that drew me to him. Sure, he was handsome, and what woman didn't love to see a man dote on a little baby? But it was more than that. He seemed genuinely kind., and I had begun to think nice guys didn't exist.

I pushed Edward out of my mind and lay down on the couch, desperate to get some rest after Rose had kept me up late on the phone with details of her newest sexploits.

A knock at the door woke me from my nap on the couch. I blinked sleepily, unsure if I'd heard it, when the knock sounded again. Getting up from the couch, I smoothed down my rumpled t-shirt and padded toward the door.

"Coming!"

I flippled the lock and opened the door, surprised to find Edward standing there. His eyes were hard as he looked down at me, and I looked up at him in confusion. Had Jake gotten out again? Did I miss trash day?

"Um, hi?" I asked, hoping he'd explain what he was doing at my door.

Edward closed his eyes, hiding the stormy jade of his stare. "Do you always open your door before looking to see who it is?"

"Huh?"

"I said, do you always open your door before looking to see who it is? I could've been anyone!"

I knew he was right, but his angry tone caught me off guard. "Are you serious right now?"

Edward huffed and gave a curt nod. "It's not safe."

"Well, I normally do look, but you woke me up from a nap and I'm still a little sleepy," I defended.

When I looked down I noticed he had a measuring cup in his hand. I pointed at it, "What's that for?"

In amazement, I watched as the tips of Edward's ears turned pink and he sucked his bottom lip into his mouth. Slowly he let it go, the normally soft, pink flesh an angry red from his teeth. "I'm uh... I'm making a pie. Or I'm trying to. See, it's my parents' anniversary dinner tomorrow, and I opted to make dessert."

It was then that I noticed his black t-shirt was dusted with flour, and he even had a smudge on his right cheek. He looked adorable and fucking yummy.

"So did you mean to bring the cup with you, or did you happen to walk out of the house with it?" I teased.

Edward curled his lip and wrinkled his nose. "I wanted to ask you if I could borrow a cup of sugar."

I stepped aside and held my arm out. "Sure, come in."

Edward walked past me, and I tried not to sniff the air like a blood hound, but fuck if he didn't smell amazing. He was all man mixed with the mouth-watering scent of stewed apples. I quickly shut the door and walked ahead of him and into the kitchen. Standing up on my tip toes, I reached into the cabinet to grab the red canister of sugar. I was too short, so I bent over the counter a little and gave myself a lift with my left hand.

"What kind of pie are you making?" I asked as I gripped the container, pulling it down.

"Uh, um, apple. Yeah, apple," Edward mumbled from behind me.

When I turned around he was staring at the black-and-white tile floor, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Here you go. You might need more than a cup, so why dont't you take the whole contatiner and bring it back when you're done?" I held the canister out toward him, but Edward didn't move to take it; instead his eyes met mine.

"Do you want to come over for dinner tonight?"

My eyes widened in shock. Edward wanted to have dinner with me?

"Really?"

Edward nodded. "Yeah. As a, uh, thank you for the sugar?"

I smiled wide and nodded. "That sounds great."

Edward grabbed the sugar from me with a grin. "Great. I'll pick you up at seven."

"Pick me up?" I asked with a laugh.

"Yeah. It won't be a proper date if I don't pick you up first."

Not waiting for me to respond, Edward leaned in and brushed his lips against my cheek before walking out of the kitchen. I stood there, unable to move or process what had just happened as he called out, "Don't worry! I'll lock the door behind me!"

Once the door was shut, my freak-out commenced. It was five o'clock, and I had a date with my sexy neighbor. I pounded up the stairs and rummaged through my closet, pulling out my favorite pair of dark-washed jeans and a red-and-white striped tee. By the time I was done getting ready my nerves were through the roof, and I desperately needed some wine. I uncorked a bottle of red I'd opened last night and poured some in the coffee cup I'd set out to dry before downing the whole thing.

When Edward knocked on the door a little later, I was infinitely more relaxed.

"You look amazing," he breathed as he stepped just inside the door.

"Thanks. You look great, too.

Like a true gentleman, Edward held his arm out for me, and I grabbed hold with a girlish giggle. He gave me a lop-sided grin as I shut the door behind us.

After a tour of his home he returned us to the kitchen where he continued cooking. The smell was indescribable, and my stomach growled with the need for food. I dug into the pita and hummus he'd set out as Edward got to work.

At the dinner table conversation was easy, and I felt relaxed in his company.

"This is so good," I hummed between bites of shwarma.

Edward smiled shyly as he tucked into his own plate. "Thanks. I try."

I swallowed the bite in my mouth and licked my lips, wanting every morsel of flavor I could get. "This isn't trying. It's doing."

We both stuffed ourselves, and after dinner I helped clear the table. When we were done we sat in the living room side- by- side.

"I've wanted to ask you over for dinner since I moved in," Edward confessed quietly.

My heart jumped in my chest. I never would've thought he'd want me the way I wanted him. Sure, I caught him looking at me every now and then, but I noticed how the other women in our neighborhood looked at him. He could have anyone he wanted.

I glanced up at him. "I'm glad."

When his arm wrapped around my shoulders I couldnt't stop the shiver that wracked my body. The rough pads of his fingers rubbed the skin of my upper arm, and I sighed at the soft touch.

"Is this okay?"

I nodded, unable to speak. Having him so close to me, finally touching me, was almost too much. If just his arm around me turned me into a mute I could only imagine what would happen if he kissed me.

We talked for a little while longer before I asked him to show me his music collection. He'd bragged a little about his ecclecticeclectic taste while we were on the sofa., and I was looking for any excuse not to go home yet. We stood at the wall-to-wall shelves filled with vinyl and cds. Edward turned to face me and cupped my cheek before pressing his mouth to mine. His lips were so fucking soft. I wasn't sure how it was possible for anything on a man to be that soft. His bottom lip fit so perfectly between my own, and I couldn't help but pull it into my mouth and suck on it just a little. Edward's answering groan fueled my fire, and I gently sank my teeth into his flesh, nibbling as his hands gripped my hips harder. His fingers squeezed my sides as he yanked me forward, pressing me against him. The buckle of his belt dug into my stomach, but the sharp, annoying pain was overshadowed by pleasure as I felt him, hard through his jeans. I thrust my hips against him, wanting him to know I could feel every glorious inch as I let go of his lip to allow his tongue into my mouth.

I leaned back against the wall and let him kiss me, enjoying the way his tongue curled around mine. He was everywhere. The smell, taste and feel of him made my head spin, and I was grateful for the hold he had on me as my knees quaked.

His mouth broke from mine. "Fuck, baby, I didn't ask you over here for this, but I don't want to stop."

I believed him because I felt the same way. I didn't want him to stop, and I didn't care that we didn't know each other very well. I knew all I needed to, ; Edward Cullen wanted me.

"Don't stop," I gasped as his teeth scraped over my ear.

In one fluid movement, Edward's hands gripped my ass and he picked me up, my legs wrapping around his waist as he turned us toward the stairs. My hands delved into his hair, tugging at the soft locks as he peppered my neck with wet kisses. I wasn't sure how he managed to walk up the steps without being able to see, but we made it to the top safely. It was dark with only a moonlit path from the window at the end of the hall. He turned us right and nudged open the bedroom door with one foot before tossing me onto his bed. I bounced on the firm mattress and giggled as Edward watched from the foot of the bed. It felt silly but somehow perfect at the same time.

"Fuck, you look good in my bed," he rasped, his eyes never leaving mine.

His stare was captivating, leaving me unable to break away. When he lifted his shirt over his head my eyes were drawn to his chest, a new piece of ink covering the skin where his heart lay beneath. The swirling script was hard to make out in the dark, and I wondered what it said. I didn't dwell on the new addition for long as he tossed the shirt aside and crawled onto the bed. I was still fully clothed, but I felt naked, vulnerable, as he stalked toward me. He leaned over me, his lips so close to mine, and it was as if we shared the same breath.

In and out.

In and out.

Not wanting to seem desperate, I tried to wait him out, but that didn't last. I closed the space between us, licking the seam of his lips. With a playfullness that made my heart leap he sucked my tongue into his mouth, pulling a long and deep groan from me as I melted into the mattress. Edward followed, hovering over me as he kissed me. His mouth was pure magic. A, all tongue and soft sucks. I never wanted him to stop.

Edward slid one hand underneath my shirt, running it across my belly and bringing the fabric along with it. When his hand closed over one of my breasts I arched into his touch, our kisses mumbling my embarrassingly loud moan. He squeezed and rubbed my flesh in his hand, driving me absolutely crazy. His grip was a mix of firm and gentle, as if he didn't know how he wanted to touch me. Deciding to give him a clue, I ghosted my hands along his inked back and gripped his ass with both hands, pulling him down as I wrapped my legs around his waist, locking them tight. I appreciated his warring feelings, but I needed him raw and hard. I knew he would blow my fucking mind.

I pushed up on my hands, and Edward relented. Our kissing didn't stop until my shirt was at my chin, and he helped me pull it off. His hands worked deftly behind my back to get my bra undone, and when the fabric was free his bare chest was pressed against mine. Goosebumps pricked every inch of me as I held Edward close. I wrapped my arms around his back, and Edward held me just as tight. It felt so right, to stop and just feel him. I eventually pulled away to tackle his belt, tugging at the brushed metal and worn leather until it was free. Working his button and zipper, I helped get him undressed.

He wasn't wearing anything underneath his jeans.

My fingers met warm skin, and I bit down on my lip, stiffling the needy whine that threatened to spill out.

"Lie down." Edward's voice was rough, the edge frayed with want.

I did as he said, and he worked my jeans down my hips, taking my lace panties with them. Naked on top of his covers, I lay under his heated gaze.

"How do you do that?" I asked.

Edward's eyes snapped to mine. "Do what?"

"Make me feel like I'm the sexiest thing you've ever seen." It was true, ; one smoldering look from him and I felt like I was utterly irresistible.

"Because you are, Bella. You really are. I've wanted you like this, naked in my bed, for so long, baby. When I pulled up in the moving truck and saw your ass cheeks peeking out of your cut-off shorts, I wanted to know what you tasted like."

His words set me on fire. All that time we'd lusted after each other. I wouldn't waste another second. I reached for him in the dark, my hand wrapping around the thick base of his cock before slowly sliding toward the tip, where I squeezed. Edward traced his fingers between my legs, teasing, before gently working their way inside me. As his fingers worked faster I couldn't concentrate on touching him any longer. I leaned back on my forearms and let my head fall back, enjoying the way he touched me.

My back arched off the bed as his thumb brushed against my clit, and he chuckled. "You like that?"

I nodded, unable to speak. Of course I liked it. I fisted the cover beneath me and keened softly as his slick fingers moved faster. I was so close to coming, and he held me there, not quite giving me what I wanted. When I opened my eyes I could see a glint of mischief in his own, a devilish smirk on his face.

"Please, Edward," I begged quietly.

He shook his head and slowed his fingers. "Louder," he demanded. "I want everyone in the neighborhood to hear you."

I shook my head, too shy to really let loose.

"I won't let you come unless you scream for me." He punctuated his words with a flick to my clit, and I cried out.

"That's it. That's what I want, baby."

He thrust his fingers faster, bringing me right back to the edge.

"Please, please, fuck, I want it. Please make me come. Fuck!" I screamed as my orgasm washed over me.

Pulse after pulse of pleasure flowed through me, and my legs started to shake.

When his fingers slipped out of me I heard the tearing of foil, and then he was between my legs, the heavy weight of his cock settled against my lower belly. Edward kissed me again;, fierce and deep as the tip of his cock brushed against my clit, tiny jolts making me squirm. Down he moved his cock, pressing just inside me. He was big, the head stretching me as he slowly pushed forward, filling me inch by inch. I felt so full as his hips met mine.

"Can I?" he asked as he buried his face in my neck.

I nodded, desperate for him to move. "Yeah. Please."

With a slow retreat he pulled almost all the way out, groaning as he pushed back in. Each thrust was drawn out, slowly driving me mad. I wanted it harder, faster, but there was something so erotic about the way he just wanted to _feel _me. I traced my fingers up and down his back, gently scratching as I lifted my hips to meet him. We worked in time, our mouths meeting for fiery kisses as he filled me over and over. Tightening pleasure bloomed in my belly, and I dug my nails into EDwards Edward's shoulders.

"Faster. I need it. Don't tease me again," I pleaded.

He didn't tease me this time. Edward kneeled between my legs, and gripped my hips, tilting my lower half up as he drove into me. I watched him silhouetted in the moonlight as he fucked me relentlessly. My screams were loud, echoing in the quiet room, and they only seemed to spur him on.

"Can you come again?" he gritted through clenched teeth, his rhythm never faltering.

"Yes! Oh, my god, yes!" I cried, already feeling it building inside me.

Edward dropped his hands from my hips, and I held myself up, as he moved to my breasts. He cupped and kneaded them before tugging at my nipples, the sensitive skin puckering at his touch.

"Fuck, I feel you, baby. Give it to me," he growled as he moved his touch to where we were joined.

He rubbed my clit, smooth and slick, and made me come undone.

His name was a scream that tore from my lips, and my vision sparked white. Edward's thrusts grew choppy as he finally gave in to his own orgasm. I could feel him twitch inside me, jerky movements as he came. After he stilled, I reached up, wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him down on top of me. With sweat-slicked skin we lay there, trying to catch our breath. His softened cock eventually slipped out, and I groaned at the loss. When he moved off me he placed a wet kiss on my lips and got up to the dispose of the condom. I could already feel an ache in my inner thighs from wrapping my legs around his waist, not to mention the slight sting of pain from having him inside me.

I smiled at the thought of being able to feel him after going home. The toilet flushed in the adjoining bathroom, and I sat up to find my shirt. Edward flipped the bathroom light on. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Um, finding my shirt?" I said as more of a question.

Edward shook his head, the sweaty strands of hair shaking messily. "Yeah, I don't fucking think so."

He strode over to the bed and pressed me down into the mattress, officially starting round two.


End file.
